


V For Vendetta

by hobitober



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: Abandonment, Aftercare, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Murder, Other, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobitober/pseuds/hobitober
Summary: its you, its youits all for youeverything i do-Lana Del Rey ~ Video Games-
Kudos: 16





	V For Vendetta

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a friend of mine  
> first chapter is going to be a male reader

I layed in bed, aching from the house work I'd done for most the day whilst waiting for V to arrive back home. I layed in the room that held many of his books, if not all and it was a rather impressive collecction. Some books were rather old and some were fresh off the shelf new. Not the weirdest thing to collect but not normal for sure, gave me something to focus on when I had nothing else much to do. The house was silent without him, even the noises of clattering fencing swords were enough to make it better even if we had no contact of talking or anything.

I heard grunts and shuffles from downstairs so I quickly tossed the covers off of me and rushed down the stairs, knowing V had finally come home. It made me happy but when I reached downstairs, V was sluggish in his movements, stumbling nearly every step he took as he removed his hat, placing it on a wall hook as I went over and removed his cape/coat he wore almost all the time, setting it on the coat rack. He gave me a nod softly and sat himself on the couch as I sat beside him "V... What's wrong? Are you okay?" He nods, groaning as he leaned himself back on the lush suede couch. "I may or may not be running a slight fever. Nothing to worry over though love, I'm fine" You frowned "V you're sick, of course I'm going to worry. Now you stay on the couch and I'm going to get you soup. Just rest please" He sighs with a nod, he knew he wouldn't win against you when you were worried for him.

He layed back, his unseen eyes stared at the deep colored ceiling above him as the beeping of the microwave filled the silence and he saw you walk over with a bowl of soup and slowly sat himself up. You leave for a moment, placing a cup of water down and you two stare at each other for a moment "You know you don't have to do this for me love... I could have done it myself" You sigh "You need rest V. Now eat up, not to quick and rest today okay? You need it" You bent over enough, your hands on the sides of the mask, your lips gently pressed onto his covered forehead as you let him be. You knew he didn't want you to see his face, you didn't know why though because you were sure he was a good looking fellow underneath the _Guy Fawkes_ mask. You looked over moments later, seeing an empty bowl and a sleeping V. You smiled soft. You went over and carefully placed a blanket over him and left to wash dishes. Oh he was sweeter then most sought him out to be.

((Made this for a friend of mine uwu))


End file.
